The Flames of Destiny
by Plasnix112
Summary: In a town in the middle of a desert, a young woman decides to go on a journey. Before she can begin, an obstacle blocks her path. She then hears of a wizard who might be able to help her with her problem. Thus begins an adventure of comedy, sadness, and romance. NatsuxEclair. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**Alright, lets see how far I get with this one! Oh yeah, Natsu Dranigon is also in this one. To be honest, I am still not sure what direction to take **

**this story in, but i'll see what I can do. If you have any suggestions, let me know. This is probably the first time a NatsuxEclair fic was **

**written...so i'm REALLY excited. Eclair might be OOC, but from what I could tell from the movie, she seems to be a rather cold yet nice person, **

**so i'll do my best to try to get her right. (Again, this a AU.) I hope you like the first chapter, and lets both hope this is a first of many chapters! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1...**_

It was a very hot day in the desert, everyone was sweating and doing their best to try to cool off. The sun was very bright, and was burning. A couple of people had to stay at an inn because of heat stroke. This town was a small place for travelers and traders to stop by, everyone was either trying to get a room to escape the heat, or was asking directions to the next town.

"Man, I can't stand this heat." A random man complained as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Try walking from the east, theirs no shade for miles." His companion said as he agreed with him.

"You know someone should really take care of that monster or what ever at Skull Rock Pass. If that damn thing wasn't lurking around there, more people could get to that train station easier."

"Times are very difficult indeed." The man said as he sighed. The two were walking off into town, as they passed a young woman. She was quite beautiful as she walked past them with a serious look on her face.

"Hey check her out." The man said as he looked back.

"Ah, she's the fortune teller of this town. Rumors have it she's actually the real deal when it comes to predicting the future." The other man explained.

"Huh, well I don't know about that, but she sure has a niiice figure." He said as he looked at her. The girl then stopped and turned back with her expression the same. The two men then acted like nothing was happening as they whistled and walked off. The girl the scoffed, as she continued walking down the public street.

"Hey, what were those two talking about?" The girl then looked down at what looked like a talking big headed bird. She then focused on the street as she continued walking past the crowd with the bird.

"Nothing Momon, lets just keep moving. _Perverts." _She thought the last part, as she shook her head.

"So, where do we go first Eclair?" The bird called up to her. She then was thinking._"Well I did say that I was going to go on a journey. But now that I think about it..."_ She then sweat dropped as she couldn't think of anything. She had never thought out a route once they packed up and left.

"Eclair?"

"We'll...just keep going until we reach the closest town or village."

". . .You don't know where we should go do you?" Momon deadpanned.

"Sh-shut up. I haven't been out that much." She said as she tried to recompose herself. "Anyways, we need to get to that train station before we start doing anything."

"But, we'd have to go past that place with the scary monster." Momon said as he frowned.

"Hmm.." Eclair was trying to think. Momon did have a point. After that creature had moved into the pass, everyone had to start going around it, and it took days. "Hey young lady." Eclair turned to a old woman who was listening on her conversation.

"What is it?" She said bluntly.

"If you are looking to get past that pass, I heard that someone who's been there before just came into town. They also say he's a very strong wizard."

"A wizard?" Eclair asked.

"Yes, I heard he's currently over at Dusty's Inn." She said as she pointed at a small building. She then walked off, as Eclair was thinking.

"Maybe we could ask the wizard for help." Momon asked.

"I'm sure we can get past there on our own." Eclair said in a cold tone.

"But, what'll we do if we get attacked by the monster?" Eclair grunted a little. _"Sigh, I really don't want to ask help from a mage...I guess I don't have a choice." _

"Eclair?" The bird asked, as he waited for Eclair's reply.

"Let go, we'll see if that mage can help us." Momon then was happy, with someone like a mage protecting them they would be more safe.

* * *

**Ok, this a PROLOGUE. If everybody is on board with this story, leave it in the reviews. I hope I did ok introducing Eclair and Momon.**

**So, give me your opinions, and i'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**Laters!**


	2. The Beginning of Destiny

**Ok, I've been getting asked by some people how this story will proceed. The truth is i'm not entirely sure. But I won't make it a cliche ending, God **

**knows we have had enough of those. But i'll do my best to try to make this a good story. **** Anyway, This chapter will be a normal sized one, so don't let the prologue ****discourage ****you ****from ****reading the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1..._**

Eclair and Momon had just walked into the inn. As they made their entrance they were looking for any sign of a man that looked like a strong wizard. It looked pretty normal so she decided to go up to the bar that was currently being cleaned by a young woman that Eclair assumed to be the barmaid.

"Excuse me." She asked as the barmaid looked up and stopped rubbing down the bar.

"Welcome to Dusty's Inn, i'm Dusty, did you come to order food or a room?" Dust asked happily.

"I'm looking for a mage that's supposed to be here." Eclair said as she didn't want to drag out the conversation.

"Oh you must be looking for the pink haired guy, he's over there." She pointed to a pink haired young man sleeping on the table. "I'm guessing your asking for safe passage through Skull Rock Pass? I don't know, he was pretty tired when he got back." Eclair simply ignored her as she walked over to the table with the young man. He was snoring away as she tapped on his shoulder.

"Are you the wizard that everyone is talking about?" She asked. She didn't receive a response as he just snored.

"I think he's sleeping." Momon pointed out as he fluttered on the table.

"Whatever, i'm not going to stand here and wait for him to get up." Eclair said as she started to leave.

"Ahh, wait Eclair! I'm sure he'll wake up soon!" Momon said as he desperately tried to wake the young man."Hey mister, can you please wake up, we need help getting past a dangerous place!" He started knocking on his head as that seemed to wake him up as he groaned.

"Uuuuhh...ten more minutes." He groaned, as he tried to shoo away whatever was tapping his head.

"But, we need your help! If you don't help us get past that monster then-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" The pink haired shouted as Momon was sent flying into a wall as his eyes were circling._"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!" _He thought as he yawned and stretched. Eclair then came over to him as Momon rubbed his head from the bump the young man gave him.

"Are you the mage everyone was talking about?" She said in a irritated tone. She didn't like to repeat things, especially when she was ignored.

"Huh? Well I guess, I've only been here for a couple days." He said as he yawned again."So, what do you two want?"

"We were wondering if you could escort us past Skull Rock Pass. Everyone says you know how to get past there safely."

"I've been through there once or twice, yeah."

"Can you take us through there or not?" Eclair asked in a cold manner.

"Sure, just one thing."

"If it's about money, I can give you the last of my savings-"

"Uh, no thanks. I was actually going to ask what your names were." Eclair made a noise of surprise.

"What's it matter? Your just going to leave once you take us through."

"Eclair! Sorry mister, Eclair doesn't try to sound mean, she just doesn't like ma-" Momon was cut off as Eclair put her hand over his mouth.

"Will you take us or no?" She asked again.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." He said as he stood up. The light from outside shined on his face revealing a black eye patch with a silver cross on it, and a onyx green eye. He then smiled as he held out his hand."I'm Natsu Dranigon." Eclair just simply looked at his hand and then walked to the door leaving Natsu confused.

"Did do something to make her hate me or something?" He asked as he looked at Momon.

"It's alright, Eclair is like that with everyone. She's a really nice person once you get to know her. I'm Momon by the way. It's nice to meet you Mr. Dranigon." Momon said as he extended his little winged hand up at Natsu. Natsu then smiled as he bent down and shook it.

"Just call me Natsu." Eclair was at the door as she watched the two. She then looked down as she frowned. She walked out the door as the the other two followed.

* * *

_**The middle of the desert...**_

The three were finally on their way to Skull Rock Pass as Natsu led the way. It was blazing hot, but Eclair didn't really mind it. She was wondering how Natsu could stand the heat with his jacket on.

"Hey Natsu?" As if on cue, Momon spoke up as he was wondering the same thing."Aren't you hot in that coat?"

"Hot? It doesn't seem that bad out here to me." Natsu simply said as he held his hand out to feel the warm breeze that was passing by. "_Oh yeah, I guess I feel fine because i'm used to the heat."_ Natsu chuckled as he scratched his head."So, why do you guys want to get past Skull Rock?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we are trying to get to the train station." Eclair said in her usual cold tone.

"Train station? So I guess their is one out here in this giant god forsaken sand box." Natsu said as he looked around. "Well don't worry, i'll keep you guys safe till we reach the station." He said as he flashed his toothy smile. Eclair simply just ignored him, but she couldn't deny she felt a bit more confident they would get through there with him with them. Even if he was a mage.

"Thank you Natsu, we really appreciate your help." Momon said as he thanked the pinkette.

"You don't have to thank me yet, we still gotta get past that place first." Natsu said as he once again faced forward. It was once again silent as the three walked for another few hours till they finally reached a rocky formation that looked like a long narrow path through the pass.

"Well, this is it. You two stick close to me. And what ever you do, DON'T walk off the path." Natsu said in a more serious tone.

"Why?" Momon asked.

"The creature that recently moved here is a Sand Kraken. It grabs things above the surface, and then comes out to eat it." Momon then clung to Eclair, as he was now a little frightened. Eclair put a comforting hand on his head as she said." Don't worry, i'll keep you safe." Momon nodded but stuck close to her."Lets go." She said as the three continued down the path.

"It can't sense us if we stay on the sand, right?" Eclair asked curiously as she noticed the ground was much more loose then on the sides.

"Right, it detects things by the vibrations off of the rocks, so we're safe if we stay on the path till the end." Natsu explained. _"Huh, she noticed."_ Natsu thought as they walked down the sandy path. They were about half way through, but then suddenly the ground started to shake. Natsu looked back and Eclair and Momon shook their heads indicating they didn't do anything.

"Shit! It's awake, run!" Natsu shouted. The three then began dashing down the path as the place kept shaking around them. Eclair then tripped as something caught her leg.

"Eclair!" Momon shouted as he went back for her. He tried to pull her free but something kept tugging her back, they looked and saw a tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She tried, but the more she kept trying to get out of it the more the tentacle pulled.

"Momon just go, if you stay you'll get caught too!" Eclair said as she pushed her friend away. Boulders were coming down from the wall as one almost hit Momon, but was grabbed before he got hit. He opened his eyes to see Natsu holding onto him.

"Natsu! Help Eclair!" Momon begged.

"Go, the place is collapsing!" Natsu ordered him as he threw Momon towards the outside. He then grabbed Eclair by the hand and summoned his sword as he hacked off the tentacle grabbing her leg. It squirmed, as Eclair kicked it off. Natsu grabbed her by the hand and the two ran towards the exit. They made it out of the pass, as they were standing a fair distance from the rocky pass. It all then crumbled as giant tentacles came out of the ground

and a giant squid head popped out as it looked like it was crying. "Damn, that was close, you ok?" Natsu asked Eclair as she nodded. She let go of his hand as she went and hugged Momon."I'm sorry Eclair, I couldn't protect you." Momon sobbed but Eclair just tightened her grip on Momon as she smiled." It's fine, i'm alright now." She said as she reassured her little friend.

"NOOOOO, MY BABY!" The three then looked to see an old woman on a broom stick floating above the Kraken, as she petted it's head. "How dare you insolent brats do this to my pet?!" She glared at them, as Natsu just stared at her as he narrowed his eye.

"Well I guess this explains why that thing suddenly moved in here. It's your familiar isn't it?"

"Humph! My familiar needed a new feeding ground, so I moved him here where lots of unfortunate people lost their lives in the desert." She said with a slight cackle."I didn't expect you three to escape, and you even hurt him, and for that you will share the same fate as the rest of all those people!"

"Wait..she's the one who told me about you, before, back in town." Eclair came to a realization, as the old lady looked familiar.

"So she baits people into coming here then that over grown calamari eats them? You make me sick you twisted hag! Don't the lives of all those people matter to you?!" Natsu said as he glared at her. She simply smiled, as she said.

"I don't want to here a brat lecture me, the weak are simply just snacks for my pet. But it doesn't matter what you say at this point, go! Snack on their hides my pet!" She commanded, as the squid then was about to smash them with it's giant tentacle.

"Unforgivable.." Natsu muttered, as the heat around him was hotter then usual. Eclair and Momon backed away as azure colored flames started coming out of his body."If you think that innocent people are just cattle for your familiar.." The tentacle then came down and smashed down on Natsu.

"Natsu!" Momon called out. The witch smirked, but then suddenly the tentacle caught fire as it was flailing around as the Kraken roared in pain. Natsu appeared to be unscathed, which surprised everyone. He then looked up as the aura of a dragon appeared behind him as he glared at the old lady and her familiar."...Then I think i'll send you and your "pet" on a one way ticket to OBLIVION!" He shouted as he began inhaling. _**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _He then breathed out a massive stream of bluish flames, as they engulfed the Kraken as it flailed around. The old lady was nearly hit by the attack as she covered her face with her arms.

"W-w-what is this magic!?" She shouted as her familiar disappeared in a puff of smoke, all that remained were charred tentacle and ashes. She then looked down and saw Natsu shooting up towards her._**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"** _He then punched her as she was sent flying into the sky as she screamed. Their was a glint in the sky as she disappeared, then Natsu landed back on the ground as he slowly got up.

Eclair and Momon were amazed. That was the first time they had seen someone use magic like that. It's azure color looked beautiful, but it was blazing hot enough to turn a giant squid to ashes. He then turned around as he smiled. "Well lets go!" The two then looked at each other then smiled as they got up and followed Natsu, as they headed for the distant train station.

* * *

They had arrived at the train station as they sat on the bench waiting for the train to come. It was getting dark as the three sat on the bench. Natsu was sitting back with his hands behind his head as he closed his eye.

"I guess we are finally doing it." Eclair said to Momon.

"Mm, I can't wait till we start!" Momon said happily. He then saw a booth that was giving out free snacks as he walked over and got in line. Eclair then smiled as she watched him like a little kid.

"You must really care about each other." Natsu said as he kept his eye closed.

"Yeah. He's my friend after all."

"Oh yeah, about my payment.." Natsu said as he sat up.

"Right, here-" She started to hand him some jewels, but he gently brushed them away."Don't you want to be paid?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could read my future." She was a little surprised, as she put her jewels back in her bag.

"Your future? After all the trouble we went through, you want me to read your future?" She asked as if he was joking, but she could see the look in his eye said otherwise. Granted she couldn't see the future, but she could see things from peoples past and give them advice.

"Yeah, i'm actually at a lost of what to do now." He said as he chuckled.

"Very well, let me see your hand." She said as he held it out, she closed her eyes. As she looked into his past, she felt a great deal of...emptiness. Much like her before she had Momon, if not worse._"So your on your own now huh? But, there is more..." _She then felt him take her hand off his hand, as she opened her eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing, I wasn't-"

"The train's coming." He said as he pointed to a distant sound of a train. The two then looked at each other, as Natsu smiled a bit sadly as he chuckled."Well, its been great traveling with you two." Eclair then decided that she should say something.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Natsu asked confused.

"The truth is, I dislike magic."

"Why's that?"

"Because...it brings sorrow to those around them. I don't trust mages that well, so I had my doubts about you. And for that I apologize." She said. She was thinking that now he would then give her some speech about how her opinion was wrong and leave.

"Well...I guess that's true." She then looked at him as she made a noise of surprise. "Magic isn't exactly always a happy thing. It can be used for many things, like sorrow, death, revenge, hatred. Theirs no mistaking that its true. But..." He then looked up as the sky was now lit up with stars as he smiled."...my father taught me that its up to the person how they use it. And I use mine to protect. To heal. Even if it's the small things, I could never live with myself knowing I could have changed someone's sorrow to happiness." Eclair was taken aback by Natsu's speech.

"What if it costs your own happiness?" She asked, as she recalled something she saw in his memory.

"Then i'll throw my happiness away." He said in a emotionless voice.

"ALL ABOARD!" The station P.A. called out, as people began boarding.

"Eclair, lets go!" Momon said as he tugged on her dress.

"Ok." She was about to get on, but then looked back as Natsu waved with a smile. She then got on, as she found an empty seat Momon sat down and laid on her lap. She looked out the window, but he was gone. She felt a little depressed as she looked back to Momon and stroked his head.

"Excuse me, can I get a bucket over here?" She then turned to Natsu's voice, as she was surprised to see him sitting across from them. He did his best to grin at her as he said.

"What, you didn't think I was gonna walk back did you?"

"You are a strange person Mr. Dranigon." Eclair said as she shook her head.

"Natsu."

"What?" She asked as he held out his hand.

"Call me Natsu." She then sighed as she smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Eclair."

"Excuse me si-"

"Oh thank God!" Natsu immediately grabbed the bucket and barfed in it. Eclair was a bit disgusted as she sighed.

_"A strange one indeed."_

* * *

**Ok! I hope you liked this chapter! I figured I should type a chapter for this story to get it moving. Oh and Natsu is Awesome? I got your message but the private messaging thing on your end is not letting me talk to you for some reason. **

**Anyway, I hope I did a good job, let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Laters!**


	3. A Rocky Start

**_Chapter 2..._**

It was now morning, the sun was up and the scenery had changed from a desert to a large city surrounded by sea. Docks could be seen for miles as they surrounded the city. Boats were leaving almost as fast as other boats were entering the docks. The train whistle could be heard as the train had finally reached it's destination. Dust and sand could be seen along it's wheels and the windows were nearly covered. The people inside were happy, as they finally left the wasteland that they had to cross in order to get to the train station.

"Wow, look at all the water!" Momon said in awe. It was quite the scene change seeing as how they lived in a place where water was scarce. Eclair tried her best to get a good look, but Momon kept blocking the window.

"Ahhh, finally." Natsu said as he stumbled up and headed for the door. He had finally had enough of transportation for over night. Any longer and he would have puked his guts out. Eclair and Momon got up and also headed for the door. When they walked out they stared at the city in awe, Eclair still had her serious expression on, but she was just as fascinated at the site.

"Wow, now this is awesome." Natsu said.

"This is so cool! Hey Eclair, can we go swimming?!" Momon asked.

"Maybe later, right now I want to go take a look in town." Eclair said as she began walking. Momon was following her, but then stopped as he turned around at Natsu.

"Aren't you coming Natsu?"

"You sure?" Natsu asked. Momon then looked up Eclair who just shrugged.

"Do what you want." Eclair said as they began walking towards town.

* * *

As the three walked down the streets they couldn't believe the sheer amount of people in the city, they were trying not to get separated while looking around.

"Mmm, Eclair? I can't see anything." Momon said as he tried to look from ground level.

"Why don't you just fly up? You could see easier that way." Eclair suggested. "Oh, yeah!" Momon said in realization as he hopped up and fluttered above their heads.

"Wow! Look at all the fish!" Momon said as he looked at all the stands and tables lined up.

"I wonder if this is some major port." Natsu wondered.

"Well, I hope they have more then fish." Eclair said as she sighed.

"So, what did you want to do?" Natsu asked as he put his hands behind his head as they walked on.

"I'm looking for someone here."

"Yeah, who?"

"An antique collector." She said as she looked around."I heard on the train that theirs someone here who collected things going back as far as four hundred years."

"So what are you hoping to find?" Natsu asked as he kept his eye on Momon who was looking at a large sword fish on a big table.

"Answers." Eclair said in a serious tone. Natsu just looked at her from the corner of his eye as he was curious to what she meant.

_"Answers..huh?" _He thought as he looked up into the sky.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone stopped as they heard someone screaming."Theirs a dead man on the wall!" A women said. Natsu and Eclair then went towards the commotion. They both then stared wide eyed, as a dead man was staked to the side of a building with a sword through his chest.

_"Who did this?" _Natsu thought as he scanned the crowd around them."Hey lady, did you see what happened to the guy?" Natsu asked the women who was still recovering from her shock.

"W-w-we were talking...a-a-and s..suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and..." She couldn't finish the last sentence as Natsu then tackled her to the ground as a dagger came out of nowhere and nearly stuck her.

"There! On the roof!" Someone shouted. All eyes then turned to a cloaked figure who seemed surprised that they were noticed as the person immediately began running.

"Hold it!" Natsu shouted as he got up and jumped up to the roof. He then began chasing the person as they hopped from roof to roof. Eclair tried to see where they were going as she was about to follow, she then realized that she forgot about Momon as she looked for him.

"Eclair!" Momon shouted as he ran to her."I saw the man who..."

"I know, Natsu is already after him." Eclair assured him.

"Huh? But, I saw him running over there!" He said as he pointed down a street.

_"What? But then who's-" _She then turned to the roofs, as Natsu and the other person were gone.

* * *

_"Damn this guy is fast!" _Natsu thought as he tried to keep up._"I gotta slow him down some how..Ah, wait, that might work!" _He then summoned his sword, as he then stopped and then swung his sword._**"Azure Line!"**_A horizontal thin shock wave then was heading for the person but then all of a sudden

the person then turned and swung a sword as a beam of magic then hit his shock wave as the attacks exploded. Their was a smoke screen as Natsu waited, All of a sudden, the person then came at Natsu through the smoke as Natsu barely blocked the strike, as he and the other person were in a sword lock._**  
**_

_"He's strong!" _He thought as the person seemed to posses a large amount of strength as the person seemed to be pushing him. The two then broke off, as they jumped back with their swords at the ready."I was beginning to wonder when you were going to stop. So, why did you kill that guy back there?" Natsu asked. The other person then made a surprised sound.

"I did not kill him." The other person said.

"Really? Then why did you run?" He demanded.

"If I stayed longer, people would have found out my identity."

"What's that got to do with anything? Who are you?" He said as he lowered his sword a little.

"..." The other person then looked down and sighed._"He doesn't seem to be with that man. _Very well." The person then pulled back the hood as Natsu made a noise surprise.

_"A girl?" _He thought. She had long red hair and had an armor under her cloak.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail." She said as she showed her guild mark on her arm.

"Fairy Tail?...Wait, you mean that famous guild in Magnolia?" Natsu asked in bewilderment. He couldn't believe he ran into one of Fairy Tail's wizards.

"Yes, you have heard of Fairy Tail?"

"Heard of it? I heard you guys kicked Sabertooth's ass in the last Grand Magic Games." He said as he now made a his sword disappear."You guys are now officially the top ranked guild now, or at least that's what everyone has been saying." Erza then sheathed her sword.

"Mm, it was a great event. By the way, who are you?" She asked as Natsu then crossed his arms.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dranigon. Just a wandering mage." He finished his introduction."But back up to the part about the dead guy, if you didn't kill him who did?"

"I am unsure, I was hoping to catch him in the act, but I didn't expect him to kill another citizen in broad day light." She said as she clenched her fist.

"You mean that guy wasn't the first?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No, I came on a request to find out who was killing people around here. Although, I didn't expect him to make my position."

"Wait, you mean the guy who called out was-Ah crap!" Natsu said as he realized he left Eclair and Momon alone near the killer."I gotta make sure my friends are safe!"

"I'll follow you, I have to make sure he's still in the area!" Erza said as her Natsu began running back to the district.

* * *

"Um, i'm not sure about this." Momon said as they were walking down a deserted street.

"I'm just going to take a look." Eclair said as she cautiously looked around. They then arrived at a dead end, as a wall blocked their path.

_"A dead end? Wait.." _She then took a closer look at the wall. She then noticed something coming out of it as she then fell back as a projectile came out of the wall and nearly hit her.

"Eclair! Get away from there!" Momon shouted as he came over to her. But then a stone wall came out of the ground blocking off Momon. Eclair then noticed she was surrounded by stone walls._"It must be a wizard that can control stone." _She thought as she tried to look for a opening. Something then emerged from one of the walls as a large muscular man covered in stone revealed him self.

"You...are not dead yet?" He said as Eclair stepped back."This time...for sure." He then formed a large hammer with his hand as he was about to crush her. Eclair then felt herself lifted from the ground, as the hammer barely hit her. She then looked up and noticed Momon struggling to fly away with her.

"It's alright, i'll keep you safe this time." Momon said as he struggled to carry her away from the stone mage.

"It's too late...you...die." The stone mage said as he shot a metal spear at them. It was about to hit them, but then suddenly it was kicked back at the stone mage, as his eyes widened as it hit him and sent him crashing into a building.

"Natsu." Eclair said as she realized he was now in front of them on the ground.

"Sorry i'm late, turns out I was chasing the wrong person." He said as Erza then caught up with them.

"Are they alright?" She asked as she looked to a surprised Eclair and Momon.

"Yeah, barely made it." Natsu said as he checked again to make sure they were ok.

"What?..." Everyone then turned to the man, as he emerged from the debris.

_"Damn, I thought that would have knocked the wind out of him at least."_ Natsu thought, as he narrowed his eye's at his opponent.

"You! Are you the one who has been murdering innocent people in this city?!" Erza demanded.

"Why?...they usually die sooner..." The stone mage said as he slowly looked up with a blank look.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he couldn't understand him.

"You...DON'T GET IN THE WAY!" He roared as he then slammed a fist in the ground and a pillar of stone came at them. Natsu was about to do something, but Erza jumped ahead and sliced it to pieces."Is everyone ok?" She turned back and asked.

"Uh, yeah._ She's good._" Natsu thought the last part as she made short work of that pillar.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" He roared again, as he then shaped his arms into two giant axes. He then charged Erza as she blocked with both her swords. She then pushed him back as he slid back.

_"Strong too." _Natsu thought. He and Eclair were watching the scarlet haired woman take on someone who was at least 5 times bigger then her.

"Your actions will not be tolerated any longer! _**Re-quip: Black Wing Armor!"** _She then transformed into a revealing black armor with large bat like wings, as she also had a large sword in her hand as she then swung it at the large man, his axes were cut off as she swung her sword with precision.

"Y-YOU! DAMN YOU!" He shouted as he was now mad that she was getting the upper hand."I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLL!"

"Is this guy even sane?" Natsu wondered. The stone mage then struck both his hands in the ground. The earth around them then began ripping apart, as the man was being enveloped in rock and debris. After a few minutes he was now in the form of a giant golem-like creature as he let out a roar.

_**"GRRAAAAAAWWWW!" **_

"He used the earth around him to transform." Eclair said calmly as she observed.

"This isn't good, he could destroy the city if he's not stopped." Natsu said as he stepped forward.

"You think you can beat it?" Eclair asked.

"Well, only one way to find out!" He said as he turned and smiled at her."Hey Erza!" He shouted to her as she turned her head to Natsu."Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Are you sure? I won't be able to guarantee your safety if you get in trouble." She asked as she turned towards him.

"Fine by me...Now.." He said as he smirked and pounded his fist as he looked up at the golem."Whaddya say we take Rocks-for-Brains down a couple of pegs?"

"Mm, you get his attention, i'll try to find an opening." She said as they both readied themselves. Natsu then shouted,"LETS GO!" He started dashing towards the golem, as Erza flew above them."Hey Block Head, lets see if your as hard headed as you look!" He then jumped towards him, as his hand became engulfed in blue flames._**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"** _He then punched the golem's head as it stumbled back._**"Azure Dragons Raging Inferno!"**_He then began throwing large spheres of blue fire balls as they exploded and hit the golem.

_**"Gruaaahhhh!"**_It roared in pain as pieces kept falling off. Erza was watching from over head as she was impressed by this person's magic.

_"He's doing pretty good." _She thought. She then flew around the back as she then fired a beam from her sword._**"Moon Flash!"** _The beam then hit the monster, as more pieces kept falling off of it. A magic circle then appeared below the monster, as the pieces that fell off floated up and began reattaching to it.

_"It keeps regenerating the pieces that fell off.." _Eclair noted as she observed the fight.

"All right, lets try this." Natsu said as he began inhaling his flames and then let them loose in a large stream of fire._**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _It then hit the monster and blew off a large chunk from it's chest.

_**"Re-quip: Heavens Wheel!"** _Erza then transformed into another armor that had silver sword like wings and a armored dress. _**"Trinity Shot!"**_She then fired off a triangular energy wave, as it hit the golem in the same place.

_"Did we get it?...No." _Erza thought, as the golem just regenerated again and parts of it's body kept coming back together. She landed next to Natsu, as they both watched the monster roar and start smashing buildings.

"This bastard is hard to take out, ain't he?" Natsu said as he scoffed.

"We keep attacking it but it keeps regenerating every time we take a piece off it." Erza said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hmmmm, ok, lets see how fast it can regenerate."

"Huh?" Erza said in confusion. She watched as Natsu summoned his sword and then dashed towards the monster. His sword then started glowing, as he then jumped in the air and at the monster._**"Azure Cleaver!"** _He then swiped down towards the monster, as a long shock wave then shot towards it and sliced it's giant arm clean off.

_**"DRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! DAMNNNN YOUUUU!"** _It bellowed, as it's arm came crashing into the ground. Natsu then landed on the ground."And another!" He then swiped his sword horizontally as another long shock wave then sliced off it's leg. The golem then came crashing down."Erza! Now!" He shouted. As if on cue, Erza then soared above the golem as she summoned hundreds of swords."Dance my swords!" And with her command they all then shot towards the golem as it was bombarded with blades.

"_That had to work."_ Natsu thought, then his and everyone's eyes widened as it got back up. It regenerated again?!

"You got to be kidding me." Natsu said as he watched it stand back up.

"Natsu." He then turned to Eclair."Go for it's head."

"It's head?"

"It can only regenerate the parts you damaged, my guess is because that's the limit of his magic. And the head, that's the only spot where you haven't attacked it yet. And i'm also guessing that's where he's giving commands to this thing." Natsu then made a sound of surprise, he then turned to the golem as he looked closely at it's head._"She's right, he could be controlling that thing from inside it's head. So if we go for that then it's bound to come tumbling down. Heh, she's good!" _He then turned back and smiled at her."Nice thinking!"

"It was obvious really." She said in a cold tone as Natsu sweat dropped._"Did I upset her?" _He then noticed a shadow looming over him as he then quickly held up his arms as he blocked a giant stone fist.

"Son of a-!" He was being crushed into the ground as he tried to hold off the giant fist. A red blure then zipped past him, as the arm then immediately was sliced in half. Both halves then hit the ground as the golem once again bellowed in pain. Erza then landed right next to Natsu as she turned to him."Are you alright?"

"I'll live." He said as he got up."Well, I have just about had enough of this giant tomb stone, stand back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Can you get above him?"

"Sure, but why?" She asked.

"When I give you the signal, go for it's head, can you do that?" Erza hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Mm, leave it to me." She then took off as she transformed into her _**Black Wing Armor** _as she soared above it's head as it tried to grab her._"What are you planning, Natsu Dranigon?" _Natsu then unsheathed his sword as it glinted a bluish color and hummed. Eclair was watching as she stared at the sword with interest.

"Can you hold this for a minute?" He said as he tossed her the scabbard which she caught. She looked at the scabbard as she could see some weird characters on it. Her eyes then widened, as she could feel her head hurt. She then saw the same characters in her head, as she felt like they were familiar._"Why did that happen?"_ She wondered as she then shook her head.

"Eclair?" Momon asked in worry.

"It's fine." She said as she took another look at the scabbard. She then looked at Natsu who was now holding the sword behind him with both hands on the handle.

_"Ok...I haven't gotten the form perfected yet. If I miss i'll just go flying past him and into the ocean. Well that, or just crash into him. Ahhh, focus stupid!" _He thought as he then watched the movements of the golem. It was distracted by Erza as she kept dodging it's giant stone hands._"Just focus, timing is everything."_ Natsu thought as time seemed to slow down as he kept his eye on its neck.

_"NOW!" _He then jetted straight for it's neck at blinding speed as his sword was covered in blue flames. The golem then turned toward him as he watched as Natsu was now close to him._**"Dragon Sword Form: Sonic Talon!"** _He then swung as the sword emanated a blue talon-like energy that extended from his sword as it then locked into the golem's neck and then slashed off it's head.

_"Not bad." _Erza said as she observed, she then noticed the head was heading for her.

"Now!"

"HHAAAAAH!" Erza yelled as she then jetted towards the head, as she then smashed through it and then came out the other end with the stone mage at the end of her sword.

"S..st...strong.." Was the last thing he said as he lost consciousness. The golem then started breaking apart as it fell back into the harbor smashing docks and boat houses as it sank into the water. Erza and the stone mage then hit hit the ground as Erza then stood up.

"We did it. Nice work Na-huh?" She then looked up to see the dragon slayer falling from the sky.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIIIIIT!" He screamed as he then hit the ground. Their was a man sized crater as Natsu slowly crawled out."Uuhhh..that's why I hate forms..to much friggin' concentration to control how far I go." He moaned to him self as Eclair walked over to him.

"All you alright?"

"Oh..just a..scratch." He said as he slowly held up a thumbs up, he then passed out. Eclair then sighed as she then noticed Erza come over to them."Is he alright?" Erza asked a little worried.

"I don't know." She said as she shrugged.

"Natsu! Hang in there!" Momon said as he was sweating and waving his arms. Erza then turned to the unconscious stone mage as she made her way over to him and picked him up and slung him over her back.

"I have to go take this man in now. When your friend wakes up, tell him I said thanks for his help." She said as she smiled and then took off. Eclair just watched as she took off.

_"So theirs even those kinds of mages huh?"_ Eclair thought.

"Hey Eclair, I think we should find a place where he can rest." Momon said as he tried to wake up Natsu.

"Where? I don't even know where we can-" She then stopped as she had an idea.

* * *

Natsu was slowly waking up as he opened his eye. He was about to sit up but he felt like the ground was weird._"Sand? Don't tell me...I passed out in the middle of the desert and dreamed up everything!?"_ He mentally panicked.

"Are you awake now?" He turned to the familiar sound of Eclair. His eye the shot wide open as he looked at Eclair. She was wearing her white undergarments and had her hair down as she was staring at the sunset with the same emotionless expression.

"_..beautiful."_ Natsu thought as he felt like he was in a trance from watching her. She had her arms crossed over her slender legs as she watched the sun go down. She then turned her eyes toward him."What?"

"Uh..nothing ehhehe.." Natsu nervously chuckled.

"You were out for quite a while. I was thinking of just getting up and just leaving you here." She said in her cold tone.

"W-well, i'm happy you stuck with me." Natsu said as he had blue lines of depression run down his head."Huh? Where's Momon?" Natsu asked as he noticed the little bird missing. Eclair then pointed to the other side of her as Momon was sleeping in the sand."He fell asleep waiting for you to wake up."

"Huh, what nice little fella'" Natsu smiled as he watched him sleep.

"That red head from earlier..." Natsu made a sound of surprise." She wanted me to tell you thank you for the help."

"What are you talking about, it was your idea. If you didn't figure out that rock head's weakness we'd just keep wasting magic over and over again." Eclair then looked at him with her eyes again as she was still in the same position.

"...As I said before, it was obvious." She then laid back on the sand as she stared straight up into the sky."Your stronger then you look you know." She said which surprised him."I think we both know you could have taken that thing out a lot faster by yourself." She then turned her head to him as they just stared at each other. Natsu chuckled as he then laid back on the ground. He then turned his head towards her as he gave her a toothy grin."What can I say, i'm a team player!" She then made a surprised sound. She then turned her head back to the sky as she sighed.

"Your are a strange wizard Natsu."

"Maybe." Natsu said as he smiled and looked at the sun one more time before it set.

* * *

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update will be The Rise of a Dragon till then!**

**Laters!**


	4. Next Stop

**Howdy all! Sorry for the wait! I got my licence and i'm very happy that's out of the way, so now I can get back to writing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3...**_

It was the middle of the day as everyone was out and about on the streets. Word had already spread about the giant attacking near some of the docks as people gathered around the closed off areas for repair. Natsu and Eclair and Momon were watching them from a distance as the were sitting near by eating some fish prepared meals.

"Is it really that astonishing?" Natsu said as he noticed most of the people talking about the giant stone monster that attacked.

"Getting attacked by a psychotic rock monster is bound to interest some people." Eclair said sarcastically as she took a bite of fish.

"..." Momon was sitting on the table as he looked like he was thinking.

"Something wrong Momon?" Natsu asked as he noticed the little bird's expression.

"Well...that mage, he looked different."

"Different? What do you mean?" Natsu asked a bit curious.

"Well, after that man died, I saw the man that killed him...but his face was different."

"You mean..he wasn't the killer?" Eclair asked as she listened.

"I don't know."

"Hmm." Natsu was thinking as he thought back to yesterday's events. He then made a sound of surprise as he then got up.

"What is it?" Eclair asked.

"I'm gonna go check that spot again where that guy was killed. Are you guys gonna still be in town?"

"...Probably, i'm still looking for that antique collector." She said. Momon then made a sound of surprise and was about to say something but Eclair just covered his mouth by stuffing a fish in it. Natsu was curious as to why she did that, but shrugged it off as he then began walking off.

"I'll be back later!" He said as he waved and ran off. Momon managed to spit the fish out as he looked at Eclair.

"But, we already stopped by the store and found nothing. Why tell him that?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Eclair said as she casually went back to eating. Momon then smiled a little as he thought._"I guess she finally found a friend..."_

* * *

_"Oook, if remember correctly, it was in this spot."_ Natsu said as he approached the scene of the crime as he noticed the stains of blood on the wall. He looked around as he noticed people were still walking around the area. You would think after all that happened yesterday they would at least be weary of the fact that someone died in this spot. He looked around again but couldn't find anything._ "Maybe they took it with them for evidence." _

"Hey, you there." Natsu then turned around and then noticed a familiar scarlet haired woman as she called out to him as she walked towards him."Natsu Dranigon right? I thought recognized you from yesterday."

"Oh yeah! Your that Fairy Tail mage Erza Scarlet, right? Never thought i'd see you again here." He said as he stood up and faced her.

"Thanks again for your help yesterday, your assistance in capturing that mage was very helpful." She said as she bowed.

"No sweat...Oh, this is perfect." Natsu said put the bottom of his fist in his palm."Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked as she recomposed herself.

"You know when that Rockhead killed that man?" She nodded. "Well I was just wondering, you know that sword that stuck him to the wall?"

"I recall that, yes." She said as she remembered.

"Well, it looked kind of different then what he used in our fight. I mean, the witness told me that the sword just came out of no where and impaled him to the wall. But if he did throw it, don't you think that guy would have drawn some attention to him self? Let alone the fact the guy was big."

"..What exactly are you saying?" Erza asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying that what if it wasn't him?" Erza made a noise of surprise."Are you saying that someone else.."

"Probably just nothing. I was just curious why he would ditch his sword and not use one when we fought him." He said as he looked back to the wall.

_"Someone else? But the governor said their was only one suspect."_ Erza was deep in thought as she put her hand on her chin."Well I don't know. That's quite a lot to go on. He could have just been trying to make it look like a regular kill."

"The guy was stabbed through his heart and then stuck to a wall. That takes a lot of force and accuracy to just do that in the middle of a crowed." Natsu said as he looked closer at the slit in the wall. "But, it's as you say, just baseless speculation." He said as he shrugged."Well, I guess I better head back. See ya Erza." He said as he walked down the street.

"Hey Natsu!" He turned around as he looked at the red head."If your ever in Magnolia, come by Fairy Tail for a visit."

"Mm, I'll do that!" He said as he continued walking down the street, Erza smiled as she watched him leave as she then nodded and walked in a different direction.

* * *

"_Fairy Tail, huh? That could be exciting."_ Natsu thought as he walked down the street and saw Eclair and Momon standing next to a trader.

"Here you go lil' lady! Not to shabby if I do say so mah' self." The trader said as he handed her a brand new pair of sandals. Her old ones were worn out and were coming apart, so she decided she might as well get a new pair. She then paid him and then put them on as she began walking around in them. She then noticed Natsu as he came up to them.

"Hi guys. You find some new shoes?" Natsu asked as he noticed her new sandals.

"My old ones were falling apart so I thought that I should get a new pair."

"Hm, well they look nice." Natsu said as he nodded. Eclair just ignored the compliment as she then picked up her pack as she began walking through town.

"So now what? Still looking for that antique shop?" Natsu asked.

"No, I found it while you were gone. They didn't have what I was looking for." Eclair said as Natsu made a sound of surprise.

"Already? Huh, that was fast." Natsu said in astonishment. _"She doesn't waste any time does she?"_ He thought as they walked down the street."So what now?"

"I'm not sure. I guess i'll head through the mountains over there." She pointed to two large mountains in the distance. "The shop keeper told me that I might find something there." She said as they began walking towards it. Natsu then stopped all of a sudden and whipped his head around. He had a serious look as he quickly looking in all directions with his eye.

"What is it?" Eclair asked curiously.

"Natsu?" Momon asked as he noticed Natsu's change in expression. He continued looking around before finally turning around and walking.

"..Nothing." Eclair looked behind them and didn't see anything strange so she just turned around and shrugged it off as the three walked off. A person's shadow then emerged from an ally and some man in a cloak watched as they left. He then disappeared as he went back into his shadow.

* * *

_**Evening, Fairy Tail...**_

The doors to a large building with the sign "Fairy Tail" suddenly opened as Erza had just walked in. As usual, her guild mates were in another brawl as she sighed in annoyance. She was tired from the long train ride home and she didn't have the energy to yell at all of them so she just walked over to the bar as a white haired girl with a pink dress had came up with a plate of strawberry cheesecake as she greeted Erza with a smile.

"Hello Erza, how was your job?" She asked as Erza graciously took the cake and began eating.

"It was ok, I found the murderer. It wasn't that much trouble, as soon as I brought him to the army, they took him and the governor gave me my reward." She said as she took another bite of cake.

"Good job as always." Another white haired girl came over as she sat down next to Erza.

"Hello Lisanna, how was the guild while I was gone?"

"Welll..." She sweat dropped as she heard the yelling of a guildmate and then icicles shooting past her."..same as always." She chuckled."Hey Mira-nee, have you seen where the wine barrels went? I looked all over the cellar, but I couldn't find them." She asked as Mira put a finger on her chin as she was thinking.

"Really? I just bought seven last week, their should be at le-" She then turned to a brunette who was about to start on a barrel of wine as she then noticed the gazes of Mira and Lisanna. She then put it down and was whistling as if nothing happened.

"Ahh, looks like Cana got to the cellar first." Mira sighed.

"By the way Erza, how was your job? Did it go well?" Lisanna asked as she turned back to her.

"It went pretty smooth. Actually, I almost forgot." She said as the two listened."I had some assistance in capturing the convict."

"Assistance?" Mira asked.

"Yes, it was a mage. He helped me take down the murderer after everything was getting out of hand." She thought as she remembered Natsu.

"A mage? Which guild was he with?" Lisanna asked as she was curious.

"I don't think he was part of a guild, but he seemed to hear of our triumph at the Grand Magic Games."

"Huh, well that was nice. Do you know who he was?"

"He said his name was Natsu Dranigon." Mira then was in a thinking pose as she looked deep in thought.

"Natsu...Dranigon?" She slowly said, she then made a noise of surprise."I think I read about that name before." She said as she reached below the counter and pulled a issue of Sorcerer's Weekly as she flipped through the pages. She then stopped as she put it down and showed Erza the article."There, Natsu Dranigon. Also known as Salamander. It says that he's a mage that wanders around Fiore. " Erza looked at the article as she read the words out loud.

"The mysterious fire mage Salamander, also known as the One-Eyed Dragon has been yet again reported to be sighted around Fiore assisting in some cases that have been said to be considered S-class related."?_...I guess that explains why he was able to help me take down that stone mage." _She thought and then read on."Their has also been unconfirmed reports that Natsu Dranigon aka Salamander, may have had a part in the take down of five different Dark guilds in the southeastern parts of Fiore."

"I heard they were giving several villages in the area a hard time, and that the army didn't want to get involved." Mira said as she heard her read the article.

"He must be a good person if he helps out people like that." Lisanna said as she nodded.

"Theirs one more article," Erza said as she glanced down the page."Not much is known about Natsu Dranigon's personal life or personality. Except for a brief interview with seven rogue anti-mage units who had a close encounter with Salamander. They described their encounter with Natsu Dranigon to be "Terrifying and that he was not human". Afterwards they were sentenced to 40 years. It is unclear of Natsu Dranigon's affiliation, if anyone has any further information on the Salamander, please contact Sorcerers Weekly"." Erza finished as she sat back up.

"Well, I guess he isn't that bad." Lisanna said as she was a bit conflicted with her opinion of the fire mage.

"I don't know about this stuff, but he seemed to be an alright person. I even told him to come visit the guild if he ever comes by Magnolia." She said as she handed the magazine back to Mira.

"Well, I hope he comes by. Our guild could use some visitors every once in a while." She said as she happily went off back into the kitchen as her sister followed her. Erza was about to finish her cake but then suddenly a random person came sliding over the bar and landed on her cake. She then dropped her fork as a menacing aura appeared around her.

"ILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"What was that?" Momon asked as he turned around after hearing the sound of howling.

"Probably just a wolf." Natsu said as he continued walking down the path with Eclair and Momon. It was getting late as the three were nearly at the base of the mountain."I think we'll set up camp here tonight, that alright with you?" Natsu asked Eclair as she just stopped and put down her pack and began unpacking her stuff._"I'll take that as a yes." _Natsu thought as he found a clearing on the ground and fell on it."Ahhh, i'm tired." After a few moments he sat up and then got up and walked around looking for twigs and dry branches as he went around and picked up fire wood. After he was done, he went and put them all in one pile as he lit his hand and threw blue fire and created a nice warm campfire.

"Wow, that's really pretty fire Natsu." Momon said as he watched the flames sprout.

"You think so?" Natsu said as he looked at the fire.

"Yeah, the only kinds of fire I've seen are bright orange colored." Momon said as he continue to watch the flames.

"Fire.." Eclair said as she looked like she was deep in thought. She watched the fire to as she felt the warmth of it touch her body. She felt a bit more drawn to the bluish flames as she gazed into them."Hey...Natsu.." Natsu was surprised to hear her as he looked in her direction.

"What is it?"

"Why did you decide to come with me?" She looked him in the eye as he just looked at her with a innocent expression as he blinked. He then looked at the fire.

"...I don't know, just felt like it I guess."

"Just felt like it?"

"Hmmm, not sure. Guess I just figured that following you might be fun ,heheh." He chuckled a little as he smiled at her, he then looked back at the fire as his expression was the same."I've been traveling all over Fiore, not sure exactly what I want to do. I don't really have anywhere to go, and I don't have any friends or family. Up until now its just been me." Eclair stared at him as she listened to his story."I don't really have a goal or anything, just looking for somewhere to belong y'know?" Eclair looked back at the fire as she listened. The bits she saw from Natsu's past weren't exactly heartwarming. She saw a young boy who had lost everything he cared about and had no one who wanted him.

"But one day, I decided." She then looked at him as he smiled."I promised myself that I would never let anyone go though the feeling I felt when I lost everything. So if I can at least prevent that from happening to someone...then i'm satisfied with that." Eclair was a bit taken aback, though she didn't show it but she could tell he was serious. She then frowned as she looked down at the ground._"...Is he saying he wanted to...help me from the start?" _She thought as she took another glance at him._"I don't get it. He could have just left us...he shouldn't want to stay with us after all the trouble we've been through." _

"Oh yeah," She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard him speak up. "You never told me what my future was." She then made a sound of surprise. That's right, she entirely forgot about it when she thought they were leaving each other.

"Your future?..."

"Well I did stop you while you were in the middle of it."

"...Let me see your hand." She said, and Natsu sat in front of her as he held it out. She then took it as she closed her eyes. She was now seeing flashbacks in Natsu's mind, as she saw his sword in one of the memories. It piqued her interest so she went further in.

* * *

There was a flash of light and she was now glowing, as she was floating in the sky like an observer as she looked around a large dark forest. She then spotted two things. A young pink haired boy who didn't look any older then 14, and next to him was a large dragon with two large tails. She observed as she listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Venigon?" The pink haired asked.

_**"What is it Natsu?"** _The large dragon turned his head to Natsu as he held up the sword.

"You told me a while ago that this sword was built by a human and a dragon right?" He asked as he looked at it.

_**"Indeed."** _

"Well, was this guy like some big shot dragon slayer or something?" Venigon was deep in thought as he tried to recall something.

_**"No, but he belonged to a certain village that was said to have been gifted with immortality."**_

"Immortality? You mean.." Natsu was curious.

_**"Right, the ability to live forever. It was quite quite convenient actually. This sword took 20 years to craft."**_

"20 YEARS!?" Natsu blurted out as he couldn't believe the sword took that long to create.

_**"Mm, it was said that 5 other weapons were also crafted. But this sword was the first among them to be created, and as you can tell, it's not exactly for your average dragon slayer."**_

"Yeah, I feel like i'm getting drained of all my magic when ever I take it out." He said as he looked at it.

_**"Yes, therefor you must train in order to use it properly. Now, go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow." **_

* * *

Eclair then opened her eyes, Natsu was just looking at her blankly."You done?" He asked as she then looked up at him. She then let go of his hand as she sat back. "I couldn't very well see it..." Natsu was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your..future. I can't seem to tell you what will happen." Natsu just blinked a couple times, he then smiled.

"That's fine." He said as she made a noise of surprise."I think it would be more fun to find out for my self. Don't you think so?" He said as he turned to her. She was a bit curious. What was with this guy? And that memory...

"Well, good night Eclair." He said as he turned and laid down next to the fire. Eclair was still looking at him as she then laid down with her back facing Natsu as she closed her eyes thinking.

_"Fun huh?...What a strange wizard." _

* * *

**Oooook! You'll be happy to know i'm going back on my one chapter per week schedule. So keep an eye out for my next update. Rise of a Dragon!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Laters!**


End file.
